


Alien Quarantine

by Artlovingbre



Category: Alien Isolation, Alien Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Samuels lives AU, Taylor lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlovingbre/pseuds/Artlovingbre
Summary: What if when Samuels, Ripley, and Taylor got separated from the debris, Ripley got injured and Samuels and Taylor have to find her. This will be in Samuels and Taylor's P.O.V. in most of the story.





	1. Seperated

"Taylor! Ripley! Look out!" I shouted as the debris from the explosion cut the wire that we were using to get aboard sevastopol. Me and Taylor managed to grab the handles to the airlock. We looked around to see if we could find Ripley, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I opened the airlock and Taylor and I climbed in before it closed. We walked inside and took our space suits off.

"Taylor, are you alright?" I asked as I put my suit in an empty case. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Are you?" I nodded as well. "Yes, I'm fine." We walked out of the room and into a dark hallway, the only light that there was is from a fire that was coming from a wrecked part of the ship 

"What happened here?" I heard Taylor mutter as we looked around.

"What ever happened here, it was very bad." I said as I saw the floor broken and we couldn't get a cross it. I looked around and found a vent. "Taylor, over here." She ran over and we crawled into the vent. 

As we made our way to the other side, we were about to climb up until the plank that we were in broke and we fell into another part of the station.

"Well that's just great." Taylor grumbled as I helped her up. "Come on, let's just find Ripley."


	2. Axel

"This should get the brace off of the door in the main area." Samuels said pulling the maintenance jack out of the dead man's grip. We went back to the main area and tried to take the brace off until a man aimed his gun at Samuels' head. 

"Stay still." The man said still aiming his gun at Samuels. "Okay, okay." Samuels said as he stopped what he was doing.

"Turn around." The man said in a low voice as he backed away but his gun still out and aimed right at Samuels. Samuels turned around with his hands up to show that he didn't mean by harm. The man ripped the maintenance jack out of Samuels grip and we stayed still.

"I'm Samuels, and this is Taylor." Samuels introduced us to the man hopefully he will put his weapon away.

"And where did you come from Samuels?" He asked. "Off station. A ship." I answered. "There's no ships here!" He exclaimed coming his gun at me.I

"There are now." Samuels said as he looked nervous about the situation we were in. "Well, that's good news, because things aren't so good here. Something blew just now. rocked this whole place."

"We saw it." Samuels said as we watched the man look around. "Well, that's the least of our problems." That made me confused. what was worse than this ship falling apart?

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. somethings on this station. Something you wouldn't believe." Samuels arched an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked.

"A killer. You get it?" The man said aiming his gun back at Samuels. "Okay, okay." He said raising his hands again in defense. "What's your name?" I asked, hoping he would answer.

He hesitated but answered. "Axel." He said lowering his gun a bit.

"We were boarding with a colleague. EBA. We got separated from the blast. Can you help us find her?"

"Why?" Axel questioned.

"Cuz you seem to know your way around." I replied. "I mean why, what's in it for me?"

"A place on the ship." Samuels answered. "How do I know I can trust you two?" I was starting to get annoyed by this man. "We need to find coms. We need to contact our ship." He then put his gun away and gave Samuels the maintenance jack back.

"This is your lucky day. Now let's go. The coms is in the Cystic spire. It's quite a distance, but we can get to transit through the freight area. But watch yourselves. We could get into all sorts of trouble there, okay?"

Me and Samuels nodded before going deeper into Sevastopol.


	3. Alien

"Three, two, one." I pushed the button as soon as Axel said one. The door behind him opened and a guy came in.

"Axel, behind you." Axel turned around to only get attacked. Me and Taylor ran over to the other side and I used the maintenance jack and hit the guy attacking Axel. When the man fell to the ground dead, me, Taylor, and Axel ran down the hall as some men came in through the door that we came in earlier.

When we got to a new area, we stopped to take a break. "Samuels, you killed that guy!" Taylor exclaimed shaking.

"I had to or else Axel would have been killed." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. Then Taylor looked at Axel, horrified. I looked at Axel and my eyes widened. "Axel..." Taylor said in a high pitch voice. He looked at us confused.

"What?" Then he looked at his arm and saw what we were worried about. A liquid dropped onto his sleeve. Then something stabbed him in the stomach and dragged his body into the closed vent, tearing his body into pieces.

"Oh god..." Taylor muttered, shaking more than before.

"Let's get out of here and find coms." I said as me and Taylor rushed out of the area and to the transit that would take us to coms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm doing fine skips between chapters because it would take to long to write. Th next chapter is when Samuels and Taylor are introduced to Waits and Ricardo. And when they meet, they will then find Ripley hurt.  
> Again I hope you enjoy this chapter, comment on what you think of it so far. And BTW I had an old profile on here called PiperMclean16, I count log in anymore so the story on that account i can't continue.


	4. Injured and dying

We got off of the transit to see two men talking to eachother. One of them was kneeling next to someone. "If we can't find the trauma kit, then she will die. She's losing to much blood." The guy wearing the hat said as the other man was trying to help the person who was wounded. Then the guy with the hat saw us.

He took out his gun and aimed it at us. "Who are you two?" He asked walking in front of the other two. "I'm Samuels and this is Taylor." He then lowered his gun. "Do you know someone named Amanda Ripley?" Our eyes widened. "Yes, so you know where she is?" Taylor asked. The man out his gun away and moved out of the way to show the man and the wounded person. We walked closed and we saw who the wounded person was. "Amanda." I knelt down next to her and saw her side drenched in blood. " What happened?" I asked as I looked over her wound. "She said it was from the debris of an explosion that happened when you guys were boarding." The man who was knelt down next to Amanda stood up. "You two can stay with her, me and Ricardo are going to go get the trauma kit."

After they left, I kept my hand on her wound to stabilize the bleeding. Her eyes opened a bit and when she saw me and Taylor, she smiled a bit. "Samuels, Taylor... Your both okay..." I nodded. "Yes we are." I said brushing some of her hair away from her face. "Don't worry, those two men are going to get the trauma kit to help with your wound. She nodded and her eyes started to close. Her skin was very pale. "Ripley." I said shaking her lightly. But she didn't respond. "Amanda!" I took my jacket off and placed it over the wound while Taylor kept on trying to look for a pulse. "She still has a pulse but its very weak." Taylor said very worried. "But we need the trauma kit soon or she could die." I then kept my eyes on Amanda. She can't die, she can't .


End file.
